Good Samaritan
by Dreamwvr73Jax
Summary: 11 in the Min & Johnny Series- Everyone at Station 51 is sick except for Johnny, and the whole station ends up quarantined. Will everyone be all right and why isn't Johnny sick?


Johnny sat down on the ground near the biophone. He felt drained and looked around the brand new bunkhouse. It had the same design as the old one but there were a few major changes that had been made by the city. The walls were now made up of sheetrock the brick having been replaced, the new walls still smelled of plaster and a fresh coat of calming beige paint. The small brick walls that were in between every set of two beds also had been replaced, they were higher and wider than the brick walls giving the illusion of separate bedrooms within one huge room. Another new addition was nightstands with reading lamps; they were placed in between every set of twin beds. At the far end of the room was a bonus given to Station 51 by the city of Los Angeles, a brand new color television that was sitting on top of a small wooden stand surrounded by four chairs. Johnny sighed as he picked up the biophone.

"Rampart, this is Rescue 51, how do you read?"

The voice of Kelly Brackett answered him. _"We're here Johnny, how's it going?"_

Johnny looked around the room at the 5 men that were lying in their beds, their faces were peaked. "The antibiotic IVs are in place, I just finished putting the last one in."

"_Good, that's good, how do you feel?"_

"Tired, wiped out, any idea yet what caused this?"

"_I'm afraid not Johnny, I'm still trying to track down an illness with the symptoms you described."_

Johnny wiped his face. "I wish I could tell you more."

"_Are you sure you don't feel anything?"_

"Pretty sure, that's what I really don't get about this Doc. Why am I the only one that isn't sick?"

Doctor Brackett sighed on the other end of the biophone. _"I wish I knew Johnny, you said that everyone looked sick when you got there this morning right?"_

"Right."

"_So whatever this is had to have been related to something that happened in the past 24 hours, can you think of something that everyone else did but that you didn't do?"_

Johnny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't think of anything."

"_There has to be something Johnny, anything now think, even if it's something small it could help us figure out what is going on."_

"All right, give me a second." Johnny set the biophone down and started to think hard about the day before. It had been a pretty ordinary day, they went on several calls and it was Marco's turn to cook. He had made a huge pot of lamb stew that everyone but Johnny loved; the wild taste of the lamb combined with Marco's special spices had not set well with Johnny's palate. It suddenly dawned on him. _The stew…that has to be it…_

"Doc I think I got it."

"_Okay Johnny, go ahead."_

"Yesterday Marco made lamb stew; everyone had at least two bowls."

"_What about you?"_

"I didn't like it so I only ate a few bites of it."

"_But you did eat some of it right?"_

"Only three spoonfuls."

Doctor Brackett sighed. _"That might explain what is going on, it hit all of them so fast because they ate a lot, it is either going to hit you later on or not at all."_

Johnny swallowed hard. "You mean I could still get sick?"

"_I'm not sure Johnny we are just going to have to wait and see."_

He looked at his watch, it was almost 6 o'clock. "Doc what about Min? She is going to be expecting me home soon."

"_Don't worry about that Johnny, I'll give her a call and tell her what is going on and about the quarantine. In the meantime I want you to check everybody every 20 minutes. I want to see if the antibiotics are making a difference."_

"You got it Doc."

"_Now that we know where this might have come from we can work on finding out what it is and how to treat it, you just hang in there okay?"_

"Okay, I'll call you back after I check vitals, 51 out."

Johnny set the biophone down and rubbed his hands over his face, all he wanted to do was go home to his wife.

Min was humming as she took the towel off of her head and began to dry her hair; she had just come out of the teal green master bathroom. She had something very special to tell her husband and she couldn't wait until he got home. The phone rang and she set the towel down on the sink and went over to the phone that was on the nightstand on her husband's side of the bed. She adjusted the towel around her as she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Min, this is Kelly Brackett."_

The young woman sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. "Hi Doctor Brackett this is a pleasant surprise, how are you doing?"

She heard the Doctor sigh on the other end of the line. _"Not good, Min there is a situation over at 51 and the entire station has been quarantined for at least the next 72 hours."_

This news hit her right in the stomach, like a really hard punch. "Quarantined? But why?"

"_Something happened over there and all of the men are extremely ill."_

Her mouth went dry and she forced herself to swallow. "All of them?"

"_Actually no, your husband seems to be the only healthy one there but for how long I can't tell you."_

She closed her eyes briefly in relief. "So Johnny is the only one that isn't sick, do you know why that is?"

"_He mentioned something about not eating the lamb stew that Marco Lopez made for dinner yesterday."_

"But Johnny told me that he did eat some of it."

"_Either he didn't eat enough to make him sick like everyone else or it's going to hit him later on."_

"Is it food poisoning?"

"_Actually no from what Johnny told me the symptoms seem to be a combination of illness and poisoning. I'm not bashful about telling you this Min but this is the craziest thing I have ever come across."_

Min sighed and covered her eyes. "And you have no idea how to cure it, right?"

"_Right, but between Rampart, the Center for Disease Control and the City Health Department we're going to find out how to treat it, that I can promise you."_

"Can I at least call him at the station?"

"_I don't see anything wrong with that."_

"I'll do that then, if you do find out anything can you let me know?"

"_Of course I can Min just try and stay positive, all right?"_

"I'll try, thanks for calling Doctor, bye."

"_Bye Min."_

Min picked up the tan phone and set it down on her lap, she started dialing the station's number.

Johnny took the stethoscope out of his ears and wrote down the vital signs in his little black book. He tucked his green pen back into his breast pocket as he looked down at the pale face of his partner. Roy's temperature had dropped a half a degree but it was still pretty high hovering around 104 degrees. The phone rang and Johnny got up from his crouched position and ran into the garage.

"Fireman Gage."

"_Johnny, its Min, I just heard from Doctor Brackett, are you okay? Do you feel bad?"_

Johnny was very relieved to hear the voice of his wife. "No I don't feel bad but that could change."

"_I know that's what Kel said too, I was really looking forward to you coming home tonight."_

This made Johnny smile a little. "Oh and why is that?"

"_I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"About what?"

"_I really don't think this is something to talk about over the phone Johnny."_

"Well, if you want to wait it might be three days before I can come home."

Min sighed. _"Well of course I don't want to wait but I really think this is something we need to talk about face to face."_

"All right." Johnny leaned against the brick wall near the phone. "I just wish I was home."

"_So do I, what exactly happened? How did everyone get so sick?"_

"When I got here this morning everyone was acting strange like they had been partying all night long. Roy complained about being tired, Chet and Captain Stanley said they had a headache, Marco and Mike said their bodies were achy and stiff. Then later on this afternoon I came in from the locker room and all of them were on the floor unconscious except Roy. He told me how he was feeling and then he passed out too, so for the past three hours I have been watching all of them and taking their vitals. Brackett told me to give them antibiotics so I used every antibiotic IV there was in the drug box and now we have to play the waiting game to see if the antibiotics are going to do any good."

"_And the stew is what caused this?"_

Johnny slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. "I'm not sure but it was the only thing that they all did without me."

"_What about JoAnne and Irene? Do you want me to call them and let them know what is going on?"_

"I think that would be a good idea Min, right now they are probably wondering where their husbands are."

"_I'll do that then, you just watch yourself and if you start to feel sick tell Doctor Brackett right away, okay?"_

"Believe me Honey I will, I'll talk to you soon, I love you Min."

"_I love you too Johnny, bye."_

"Bye."

Johnny stood up and hung up the phone. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head and wondered what his wife wanted to talk to him about. He walked back into the bunkhouse, whatever it was would have to wait.

Doctor Brackett leaned over the counter as he looked into a microscope; he was studying a sample of the lamb stew that the police had brought from the station. Johnny had left it out on the driveway in a bowl covered with plastic wrap. Doctor Joe Early came into the lab carrying a bunch of folders he had just gotten from the Health Department.

"How's it going Kel?"

The doctor lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Not too good, so far this looks like ordinary lamb stew. I'm just waiting for the lab to analyze it."

"Stephens just gave me his findings at the grocery store Johnny said Marco got the lamb from so far all the lamb there checks out at 100% clean."

"Yeah but they could have just restocked the meat so that really doesn't tell us anything."

"Not really no."

Kel crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his eyes. "I feel like an intern Joe, five men all hit in less than 24 hours with an unknown sickness that gives them high fevers, slow heart rates, and almost non existent respiration."

Joe nodded. "I know what you mean Kel I've been in medicine a long time and I've never seen anything like this either." The grey haired doctor stood beside his friend both men were deep in thought.

"Maybe we should have Johnny get us some blood samples."

Dr. Early turned towards his friend. "Of all of them? How would we get them?"

"The same way we got the stew. He can leave the vials we send then have someone bring them to us, what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, that way we can get an idea of what's going on inside. It would be so much easier if we could bring them to the hospital."

Kel shook his head. "You know the rules about an unknown illness Joe; we can't let some bug into this hospital."

"I know I was just thinking about Johnny, he's all alone serving as our eyes and ears."

The conversation came to a complete halt when Dixie came into the room carrying a clipboard. "Kel, I just got off the radio with Johnny."

Dr. Brackett took the clipboard from her and looked at the numbers. "Well it looks like their temperatures have come down a little; the antibiotics are starting to work." He handed the clipboard over to his fellow doctor for confirmation. Joe looked at it and nodded.

"You're right Kel, the temps are going down." He turned and looked at Dixie. "Did Johnny say anything else?"

Dixie shook her head. "No their conditions are pretty much the same, still unconscious."

Kel took the clipboard from Joe and returned it to the RN. "Dix tell Johnny to keep us posted and let us know if any of them regain consciousness."

"Sure Kel." Dixie could see how the situation over at 51 was weighing heavily on their minds. "Don't worry, the two of you are the best doctors this hospital has you'll figure out what is going on and then you'll fix it." She gave the two doctors a smile as she left the room.

"I know Jo believe me, I'm just as worried as you are."

Min was still wearing a teal colored towel around her waist as she broke the news about the quarantine to JoAnne DeSoto.

"_I don't understand Min, how could this have happened? Roy said he was a little tired this morning but that's all."_

"I wish I knew Jo, all I got from Johnny was that everyone wasn't feeling good this morning and by the afternoon everyone was unconscious."

Min could hear the worry in her friend's voice. _"And they are under quarantine for the next 3 days?"_

"That's what Dr. Bracket said, he and Dr. Early and everyone at Rampart are working on not only finding out what this is but how to treat it."

"_I feel so helpless Min, Roy is sick and I can't even be there for him."_

Min sighed heavily; she too wanted nothing more than to be with her husband. "I know Jo, I wish we could both be with our men but for right now we have to listen to Dr. Brackett, he's supposed to let me know when they find out something."

"_Can you call me back when you do hear from Dr. Brackett?"_

"Of course Jo, I'll let you know right away."

"_All right Min I'm going to let you go no. I have to try and explain to the kids why Daddy isn't coming home."_

"Okay Jo, I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"_Bye Min."_

Min hung up the phone and set it back down on the nightstand.

Johnny had laid down on his bed, he had only been dozing for a few minutes when he heard someone softly calling his name. He thought at first that he was dreaming and slowly opened his eyes.

"Johnny…"

It was coming from the bed beside him, which belonged to his partner. The realization of who slept in the next bed brought Johnny out of his haze; he jumped out of his bed as though a bucket of freezing cold water had been dumped on him.

Roy's face was a grey color, his lips were white and cracked, his eyes were barely open, making them look like two thick lines drawn by a marker. Despite how downright awful his partner looked Johnny was glad he was awake.

"Hey."

Roy's eyes felt heavy, he forced them to stay open. "Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible, hot."

Johnny nodded. "Just hang on I have to get the biophone."

The biophone was sitting on the kitchen table; Johnny picked it up and carried it into the bunkhouse. He set it down next to Roy's bed. "Rampart, this is 51, how do you read?"

The voice of Dixie McCall came over the line. _"I hear you Johnny, how's it going?"_

Johnny yawned and checked to make sure Roy was still with him. "Good, hanging in there, tell Dr. Brackett that Roy just woke up."

"_Okay I'll go tell him, stand by."_

"51 standing by."

The two doctors were in the lounge, they were still waiting for lab results that they figured were coming by way of Pony Express. Joe got up from the round table and got them both some coffee.

"When will those vials be ready to drop off at 51?"

"Probably within the hour." Kel took the coffee he was offered. "Thanks Joe." He sipped the hot liquid carefully.

Dixie walked into the lounge and saw the two doctors. "Johnny's on the line, Roy just woke up."

Kel set his coffee down and stood up. "Great, that just might be the break we need."

Johnny had a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his partner's arm; he was listening for the thumping of Roy's heart through the stethoscope as the needle on the gauge came down. He had set the biophone aside as he examined his partner; Dr. Brackett was on the other end waiting for the vital signs. Johnny was done and took the cuff off of Roy's arm.

"How is it?"

"Still a little low but it's not bad." Johnny picked the biophone up. "Rampart, BP is 100 over 60."

"_What are the other vital signs Johnny?"_

He picked up his little black book and opened it. "Pulse has gone up to 80 beats and respiration has gone up to 30, also his temperature has dropped another half a degree."

"_That's good news Johnny, it really is. I want you to open up the antibiotic drip all the way. Dixie said Roy is awake?"_

"Affirmative Rampart."

"_How does he feel?"_

"Standby Rampart."

Johnny set the biophone down. "Roy…"

The ill paramedic opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Dr. Brackett wants to know how you feel."

Roy opened his mouth a little and licked his lips. "Weak, dizzy, my stomach hurts."

"Rampart, Roy says he feels weak, dizzy and is complaining of stomach pains."

"_51, does he feel nauseous?"_

Johnny glanced as his partner, he shook his head. "No."

"Negative Rampart."

"_10-4 51, still waiting for lab results. We should be getting them soon, in the meantime we are going to be sending over vials. I want you to examine everyone and see if they are improving, I also want you to take blood samples, including yourself. The minute we get the lab results we'll get right on a treatment you tell Roy to just hang on a little longer."_

Min was sitting on her couch, her legs were on top of the coffee table, she was flipping through a book but her mind was elsewhere. The door bell rang startling the young woman, she wasn't expecting company. She closed her book and set it down on the coffee table, got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"The President of the United States, I came by personally to collect your taxes."

Min sighed, she knew who it was. "Go away the check is already in the mail, Mr. President."

"Come on Sis let me in."

Min laughed and unlocked the door; she opened it and saw her brother standing there. "So what are you doing here?"

He grinned widely. "I thought you and Johnny might let me take you both to dinner."

Bo's little sister frowned. "Johnny's not home."

The blond man creased his brow, he could tell by her face there was more to why her husband wasn't home besides fire fighting. "Oh?"

Min stepped aside. "Come in and I'll explain why."

"All right."

Bo came inside and Min shut the door behind him. The siblings walked into the living room and Bo sat down on the couch.

"Do you want a beer or something else to drink?"

"Beer is fine Sis."

Min went through the French doors and came back out with a bottle of beer. "Here you go."

"Thanks Darling." He took a sip and set the bottle down on the coffee table. "So why isn't he home?"

Min sat down beside her brother. "The reason I'm alone tonight and maybe for the next two nights is because Station 51 has been quarantined."

Bo's mouth dropped open; his jaw fell into his lap. "What? Why?"

Min sighed heavily. "Everyone but Johnny got sick and collapsed. Dr. Brackett said that they don't know what caused it, that's why he quarantined the station as a precaution."

Bo could tell by her face that she was worried. "They have no idea what made everybody so sick?"

"Dr. Brackett said that they are analyzing some lamb stew that everyone but Johnny ate."

"Lamb stew?" Bo wrinkled his nose; he was never fond of lamb. "But it isn't food poisoning."

"No, Dr. Brackett said it seems to be kind of like a combination of food poisoning and a virus."

Bo shook his head. "That's really weird."

"I know I just hope that they can find a way to treat it before they get worse or Johnny gets sick."

"Wait a second I thought you said Johnny didn't eat the stew."

"He had a few bites Bo there's a chance that he ate enough to get sick too it just might take longer to show up."

Bo scooted closer to his sister and put his arm around her shoulders. "You want me to stay here with you tonight?"

Min looked at her brother and nodded slowly. "Yeah I do." She smiled at him and laid her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay Sis."

"I hope so Bo, I really do what if Johnny gets sick too?"

"Come on now don't talk like that, remember what Uncle Jesse always told us?"

Min lifted her head, she thought about it for a moment. "Hung by the tongue?"

Bo smiled widely. "That's right, so don't go hanging yourself, okay?"

Min nodded her head, she was glad her brother was going to stay it made her feel better. "Okay."

Dixie McCall was at her counter going over the supplies in the glass cabinets behind her, the black phone buzzed loudly and she set her clipboard down and picked it up.

"ER ward." She listened to the voice on the other end a big smile broke out on her face. "Thank you very much." She hung up the phone and breathed a huge sigh of relief; she had to go find Kel and Joe.

Johnny finished examining Chet; he was starting to show improvement just like the others were. He had to get a blood sample from him; Johnny tied the rubber hose around the fireman's arm and swabbed the area with alcohol. He carefully inserted a needle into his vein and filled the little vial that Rampart had sent. When the vial was filled he untied the rubber hose and the blood flow stopped, he put a band-aid over the hole and stood up felt a little dizzy. The last of the blood samples was drawn and he put the six vials back in the sealed container and opened the front door. The evening was warm and a light breeze was blowing, he walked down the driveway and set the container down on it. He went back inside, he had to find the biophone and let Rampart know that the blood samples were ready to be picked up. Johnny walked into the bunkhouse, the room shifted suddenly and he felt himself falling then looking up at the ceiling. He mustered all the strength he had left and rolled over. It felt like his belly was filled with broken glass, each breath he took amplified the pain. The biophone was right beside Roy's bed where he had left it and he started to crawl towards it.

Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early and Dixie were standing at her counter; Kel's face was serious as he carefully looked over the detailed lab report. The lamb stew tested positive for a very deadly strain of virus, this puzzled the doctor tremendously.

"_Rampart…this is 51…how do you read?" _The voice on the other end of the line was full of pain.

Kel turned towards the biophone; he knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Oh no." He set the paper down and pressed the button. "This is Rampart Johnny, go ahead."

"_Rampart…I've got it, whatever it is, I've got it."_

"Johnny, how do you feel?"

"_Bad, my stomach is killing me, really sharp pains…dizzy."_

"Come on Johnny stay with me, what else?"

"_Sweaty, I don't…think I…can stand."_

Kel listened carefully to every word the paramedic said, he could hear in this voice that he wasn't going to be able to stay with them much longer. "The blood samples, did you get them?"

"_Driveway…like the stew…I can't keep my eyes open."_

Kel turned around and looked at Joe asking him for advice without saying a word. "You have to do it Kel; we'll set up an isolation area."

The dark haired doctor shook his head. "We can't if this virus gets out the whole hospital could end up like 51, I got a better idea." He knew he had no other choice; he turned back around and pressed the button. "Johnny, hang on, we are coming to the station."

"_Affirmative…"_

That was the last word Johnny uttered, the paramedic dropped the mike and lost consciousness.

"Kel we can't go to station 51 how will be protect ourselves?"

"We can use the respirators like the fireman use, they have air tanks."

Kel was up in the lab gathering up a few pieces of equipment he was going to need to analyze the blood samples.

"It's an awfully big risk Kel, are you sure you want to take it?"

Dr. Brackett stopped what he was doing and looked at his fellow doctor. "Joe, we now have 6 men that are stricken with this virus, according to the lab reports if we don't give them a very special kind of antibiotic they all will be dead within 24 hours. I know that the three of us are putting ourselves in danger if this thing mutates into an airborne virus before we can treat it. I can't in good conscious simply stand here and do nothing."

Joe Early shook his head. "You know I don't want them to die either Kel, I'm just saying we are going to have to be very careful too." He thought about something Kel had said. "What special antibiotic do we have to give them?"

Kel put what he needed in a small box, including a microscope and sealed it. "One that we are going to have to make ourselves."

Joe creased his brow. "What do you mean we have to make it?"

An orderly came in and he handed the young man the box. "Take this to Nurse McCall, make sure she has brought enough antibiotics for at least 6 men and be sure she gets those respirators for us."

"Yes Dr. Brackett." The orderly took the box from the dark haired man and left.

Joe watched the orderly leave; he was still waiting for an answer. "I'm still waiting for an answer Kel. What was in that report that you aren't telling me?"

Kel looked at his friend and sighed, he knew he had to level with him. "Joe, the lab reports state that the lamb stew was loaded with Bacillus anthracis."

Joe Early's eyes grew wide. "Bacillus anthracis?"

"Yes, otherwise known as Anthrax."

"From the lamb?"

"Right, and the only way we are going to cure it is to mix a combination of tetracycline and bacitracin."

Joe shook his head. "Kel you know that bacitracin is toxic to humans."

"I know it could kill them but a strain of bacillus is used to make the bacitracin using it against the disease itself could help neutralize it."

Joe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, it felt very tight. "I know I just hope the cure isn't worse then the disease."

Kel nodded, he too was one big bundle of stress. "So do I."

Min and Bo were in the living room watching television, they had ordered a pizza and Bo tried to make his little sister forget what was going on. The phone rang at a little after 9 and Bo got up off of the couch.

"I'll get it." He picked up the phone. "Gage Residence."

"_This is Dixie McCall, is this Bo?"_

"Yes it is how are you Miss McCall?"

"_Actually Bo I've been better, is Min there?"_

Bo looked at his little sister, she was sitting on the couch watching him. "Yeah she's here." He could tell by the older woman's tone she didn't have good news. "You got news about Johnny don't you?"

Min was off the couch in an instant. "Johnny? Is he okay?"

Bo put his hand up. "Go ahead and tell me Miss McCall."

"_You're right Bo it is about Johnny, he's sick now too." _

Bo closed his eyes briefly. "Oh no."

"_There's more, the lab results came in and the lamb stew was contaminated with bacillus anthracis, also known as Anthrax. Dr. Brackett, Dr, Early and I are all going to go down to the station in a few minutes. Kel wanted me to give Min a call and let her know the situation."_

"Tell me the truth Miss McCall, is it bad?"

She was quiet for a moment or two. _"Yes it is, all of them could die, including Johnny."_

Bo swallowed hard. "I understand, all right Miss McCall I'll relay the message to my sister. Will you keep us posted?"

"_Of course I will Bo; you have my word on that."_

"Thank you for calling."

"_Your welcome and Bo do me a favor?"_

"Sure."

"_Break it to your sister gently, okay?"_

"I will believe me, bye."

"_Bye."_

Bo hung up the phone, he looked at his little sister and he didn't know how to tell her that her husband and 5 other firemen might not ever come home again. He could see the millions of questions dancing in her eyes and he reached out and took her by the hands. "I think we better sit down Min."

She could see it plainly in her brother's face that he had more to tell her than just the fact that her husband had joined his fellow fire fighters. "No, whatever it is tell me now."

Bo shook his head. "We are going to sit down first." He led her back over to the couch and he sat her down, he had her hands in his still and he gave them a squeeze. "That was Dixie McCall; she was calling on behalf of Dr. Brackett."

"Johnny is sick isn't he?"

"Yes Honey he is but there is something else I have to tell you."

Min swallowed hard, her throat felt very dry. "Okay, what is it?"

Bo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The results from the lab came back, the stew was full of Anthrax, it looks bad for all of them."

"Bad? As in…"

"As in they could die, Min."

Min lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, she was trying not to let bad thoughts come into her mind but it was too late, an image of her standing over a tombstone holding a bundle of white roses came into her mind.

"No…" The tombstone said **John Roderick Gage**, she shook her head, trying to purge the image from her mind. "No, stop it!" She got up from the couch and wiped her face. She left the room and went through the French doors into the kitchen, she leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet. She splashed her face and simply stood there letting the water run.

"Min?"

"Leave me alone Bo, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should."

"I _said_ I don't want to talk about it."

"What's the matter with you? Your husband could be dying and you don't seem to care."

Bo walked into the kitchen and was standing near the end of the counter. Min stood up, she wiped the water from her face angry that her brother had said that.

"How can you say that? Of course I care, just because I'm not a bawling mess you think I don't care?"

"Well let's just say I've seen you get upset over much smaller things."

"Circumstances have changed Bo I can't let this thing turn me into a bawling mess, I have to be strong."

Bo was confused, he leaned against the counter. "What circumstances have changed?"

Min took a deep breath and let it out slowly her face growing a little sad, she had wanted her husband to be the first to know, not her brother. "Bo…I'm pregnant."

He had his hand over his eyes but when she said that he uncovered them and looked at her. "What?"

A little smile came to her face as she touched her hand to her lower belly. "You're going to be an Uncle."

Bo started to laugh as he hugged his little sister and picked her off of the ground.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" He hugged her hard and gently set her back on the ground. "Oh Honey that is terrific! When did you find out?"

"This morning." She sighed and thought about what her brother had told her, the idea that she could be raising this baby by herself weighed heavily on her heart. She put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Bo saw her and he touched her hair gently.

"I know what you're thinking Min stop it, it's not going to happen."

Min looked at him; there were tears in her eyes as she uncovered her mouth. "I'm so scared Bo, what if-"

Bo shook his head. "Don't even think that, okay?"

She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay."

"He'll come home and you'll tell him all about his little baby."

Min wiped her face and nodded. "After I strangle him for getting Anthrax."

Bo laughed. "Now that sounds like my little sister." He put his arm around her shoulders and stood beside her. "Come on; let's put the two of you in bed."

The two siblings walked out of the kitchen and headed for the master bedroom

There were 5 people that invaded the brick stationhouse, two doctors, one nurse, and two orderlies, all donning respirators and special bright yellow gowns. Johnny's still form had been picked up and gently placed in his bed. Dixie gave him an antibiotic IV like the others had and she was watching him very carefully. She noticed that he seemed to have different symptoms then the rest of the men had, he was covered with sweat and his heart was racing. She wrote it down on her clipboard and went to go find Kel.

Kel was studying the blood samples that Johnny had taken from everyone; the doctor was looking at Johnny's, what he saw through the lenses puzzled him.

"Kel?"

He looked up from the microscope and saw Dixie had come into the kitchen. "Hi, how is everyone?"

"Fine, everyone has improved a little bit since Johnny's last set of vital signs."

"And Johnny?"

Dixie sighed and handed the clipboard to the doctor. "Not so good Kel, he seems to be worse off than the others even though his exposure to the virus was minimal I just don't get it."

Kel looked at what she had written down. "I know I was just looking at his blood sample, he has more of the virus in his blood."

"If he has more than why wasn't he sick first instead of last?"

"I don't know it's almost like the virus is attacking his body more because he ingested so little of it." Kel crossed her arms over his chest. "A virus isn't supposed to work that way, the more you are exposed the sicker you get but that isn't happening here."

Dixie nodded; she had never seen anything like it either. "Joe said something about a special mix of antibiotics?"

"Right, tetracycline mixed with bacitracin."

"A pretty dangerous combination." The RN had an idea. "Kel can I make a suggestion?"

The dark haired doctor smiled at her. "Of course."

"Give it to Roy first, he keeps fading in and out of consciousness but his pulse and respiration are holding steady for the time being."

Kel looked at his latest set of vital signs and nodded. "You're right he's the best candidate we've got as soon as Joe gets back from Rampart we'll get started on the mix."

"Do you have any instructions for now?"

"Yeah, keep your eye on Johnny, if there's any change let me know right away."

Dixie nodded her head. "Yes Doctor." She took her clipboard back from him and went back into the bunkhouse.

Min was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling; she didn't even know what time it was but she imagined it was pretty late. She sighed and tried to get comfortable but without Johnny lying beside her it wasn't possible.

"I can't take this." She got up and flung back the covers, she changed out of her nightgown and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; she slipped on her sandals and left the bedroom. She crossed the living room and went down the hall to the first guest bedroom; she carefully opened the door and saw the bare back of her brother. He was lying in the middle of the bed; the bright blue comforter was pulled up to his waist. He was asleep and Min carefully closed the door. She had to be extra quiet, being an ex-farm boy Bo had fantastic hearing and the slightest squeak could easy wake him up. Min went back through the living room and opened the French doors; she went to the kitchen and opened the door that led to the garage. Johnny kept extra firefighting equipment in the garage and Min was hoping he had what she was looking for. She flipped on the garage light and went over to a large metal cabinet that sat in the corner; it had a combination lock on it.

"Damn." She saw the lock and sighed. "Now what _was_ that combination."

Min turned the lock to her birthday but that didn't work, she tried their anniversary and the lock popped open. "You romantic little fireman you."

She opened the locker and saw exactly what she wanted, her husband's respirator.

Dixie was crouched down by Johnny's bed, he was awake and the nurse was gently dabbing his sweaty face with a cold cloth.

"Dix?"

"Yeah Johnny it's me."

The paramedic squinted; he could see her face through the plastic shield of the respirator. "Why are you wearing that on your face?"

"The virus Johnny that's why."

He was feeling less pain than he was earlier, Dixie had given him an injection of morphine to make him more comfortable. "What…what are they doing about the virus?"

"Right now Roy has an IVwith the antibiotics that Kel and Joe made, if he responds to it then you guys will be just fine."

Johnny closed his eyes briefly; his whole body felt like it was made of cement and he couldn't move at all. "And if he doesn't respond to it?"

"Try not to think about that okay Johnny? You just try and rest."

Dixie left Johnny and went back into the kitchen. The two doctors were sitting at the table, they had their heads down on the kitchen table asleep. She touched Kel gently on the shoulder and shook him a little.

"Kel?"

The dark haired doctor sat up instantly. "Yeah Dix."

"Sorry to wake you but Johnny is awake, I gave him some morphine."

Kel wanted to rub his eyes but the face shield on the respirator wouldn't allow that. "How is he?"

"He seems better, still sweating though he's soaked."

"Have you checked on Roy?"

"I was about too; I just wanted you to know about Johnny."

"Okay."

The RN left the kitchen and Kel yawned widely.

"Johnny's awake?" Joe lifted his head and looked at his friend.

"Yeah, Dix went to go check Roy. I hope he has improved some if he has that means we've won the battle and were lucky enough to have kept it contained."

Dixie came back into the kitchen, it was hard to tell but she was smiling underneath her face shield.

"Doctors…"

"How is he?"

She reached up and took the respirator off of her face. "We won, pulse is up, respiration is up and temperature is 100, that's still a little high but it looks like he's going to be just fine."

The two doctors took off their face shields and set them down on the table. Dixie handed them her clipboard to Dr. Brackett, he looked at the numbers and smiled. "I think we got it, now give everyone some of the antibiotic."

"Right away." Dixie took something out of the fridge, it was 5 IVs, they were the special ones that the two doctors had made. "If you will excuse me." She took the IVs and left the kitchen.

"Where is Johnny?"

The three medical professionals turned and saw Min standing in the doorway that led to the garage, she had on sweat pants and a light jacket and a respirator over her face. "I want to see Johnny."

Dr. Brackett saw her and he got a little angry. "Min what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I had to come see Johnny, how is he?"

"He's better Min; right now the antibiotic mix Dr. Brackett and I made should be in his system now."

Dixie walked over to her. "You couldn't take not knowing could you?"

The young woman shook her head. "I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to be here but I had to see him."

"We understand Min, don't we doctors?"

Kel sighed, he wasn't angry anymore. "All right Min you can see him but there's no need for the respirator."

Min shook her head. "I think I should keep it on."

"There is no danger of it being airborne anymore, go ahead and take it off."

"I can't."

Dixie touched Min on the hand. "Why can't you?"

"I don't want to take the chance of my baby being exposed." The older woman's face broke out into a huge smile. "Congratulations Min." She gave Min a hug. "No wonder you want to see Johnny so bad."

"You may be right Min, keep it on." The dark haired doctor gave her a warm smile.

Dr. Early agreed with Dr. Brackett. "It's better to be safe than sorry." He touched her hand. "Congratulations, why don't you go ahead and go see Johnny."

"Thank you, all of you, for everything." She went through the garage and into the new bunkhouse, this was the first time she had seen it but that didn't matter to her at that moment only Johnny did. Min went over to his bed. She knelt down and saw the sweaty pale form of her husband; she reached out and touched his face.

"Johnny?"

The paramedic opened his eyes. "Dixie?"

Min realized that it was hard for him to see her face with the respirator on but she didn't want to risk taking it off. "No Baby, it's me, it's Min."

He opened his eyes wide and recognized her long dark hair, he smiled. "Min…"

She laughed and wanted to wipe her eyes but the shield prevented that. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so hot but I think I'm going to make it. What are you doing here?"

Min sighed in relief, it was the best news she could have heard, well the second best news she had ever heard. She saw his hand at his side and she picked it up. "I had to come; I was going crazy not knowing how you were."

Johnny squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I Honey, so am I."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we talked on the phone and I told you I had something to tell you?"

Johnny wiped the sweat off of his face. "I remember."

She raised her head and leaned down so he could see her. "Can you see me?"

Johnny lifted his head; they were almost nose to nose. "I can see you."

Min smiled widely and let go of his hand, she put her hand on his cheek. "I want to tell you something, I know you are sick and this is probably the worst time and place but I can't wait any longer."

Johnny was focusing on her face; he could tell by her tone that it was something pretty important. "Okay, tell me."

Her eyes softened and she gave her husband a small smile. "Johnny…I'm pregnant."

At first he didn't think he heard right, he shook his head a little. "What?"

Min sat back on her haunches, she took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "You're going to be a daddy."

Johnny lifted his head and looked where she had put his hand. He touched that area very gently then lifted his eyes to meet hers; there were tears in his them. "A baby?"

Min nodded her head slowly. "Your baby."

Johnny started to laugh. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, he didn't care how sick he felt he wanted to hold his wife. Min was practically on top of him; he put his arms around her and held her.

"A baby, my baby, when did you find out?"

"This morning, I was going to tell you when you got home tonight but there was a slight change in plans. Are you happy?"

Johnny let go of her and touched her face, he felt a thousand percent better and it wasn't because of the medicine. "I'm very happy." He shook his head, he still couldn't believe it. "A baby, I'm going to be a father. I can say that a thousand times and still not believe it; I keep expecting this to be a dream brought on by a high fever."

Min laughed. "I know that's how I feel, I saw that line on the test and I must have looked at it 6 times before it sunk in that I was really pregnant."

Johnny yawned wide the excitement had made him tired and he was ready to go to sleep. "I can't keep my eyes open."

Min got off of her husband and moved to the edge of his little twin bed.

"Go to sleep then." She turned on her right side and Johnny curled up beside her moving slowly so he wouldn't jerk out his IV. He put his arm across her waist touching his hand to her lower belly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Min put her hand on top of his and patted it gently. "We'll both be here."

Johnny took a deep breath and let it out slowly; he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

END.


End file.
